Nuestros Hijos
by Liss83
Summary: Durante un misión, Catherine es herida. Ese hecho desembocara en el golpe mas duro que Steve pudo haber recibido en su vida y tambien en el mas feliz
1. Chapter 1

Ni siquiera había apagado completamente el motor del Camaro cuando ya estaba entrando al hospital. Pregunto en recepción y corrió hacia donde le indicaron. Recorrió pasillo, esquivo gente, ignoro quejas, solo importaba estar allí, a pesar de las condiciones en las que habían terminado la última vez no era de las mejores.

*** FLASBACK ***

El ambiente en la sala era pesado. Le dolía lo que su amigo hacía.

-Por favor Danno – suplicaba el comandante – entiéndeme. Le debo mucho.

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada – dijo el detective cruzando los brazos – ya eres bastante grandecito para saber lo que haces y lo que no

-Solo serán unos días – dijo Steve – entiéndeme

-Sabes que te entiendo y te apoyo en tus misiones ultra secretas aunque me quede con el Jesús en la boca –, pero esto, no animal. No te llamaron a ti. ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?

-Cat nos ha ayudado en muchos casos – dijo Steve tratando de razonar con el rubio

-Invítale a comer camarones, consíguele entradas para el próximo partido, cómprale una nueva tabla de surf, que se yo – dijo Danny más irritado aun – ¿Por qué tienes que irte al otro lado del planeta a estallar bombas solo por ella? ¿Qué pasara el día que todo salga mal y yo no llegue a salvar tu estúpido trasero? Porque no sé si lo recuerdas, pero cada vez que sales por ahí con ella a tirar unas cuantas bombas te deja metido en problemas y desaparece. Claro, como el idiota de Danny siempre está ahí cuando ella te abandona – gritaba el rubio sin dejar de mover las manos – ¿sabes qué? Perfecto lárgate, pero no me llames cuando estén a punto de fusilarte porque cuando escapó, de Dios sabe dónde, no te dejo subir al helicóptero. Y dame tu celular

-¿Qué? – pregunto Steve sorprendido por el giro repentino de la conversación

-Que me des… – dijo Danny arrebatándole el celular y tecleo de prisa antes de devolvérselo

-Sabes que me se tu número de memoria ¿no? – dijo Steve burlesco antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo pillo desprevenido y lo tiro al sofá

-Espero que baste para que lo olvides – dijo antes de irse azotando la puerta

*** FIN DEL FLASBACK ***

Cuando por fin llego al piso indicado lo vio sentado, con su traje de combate, cabizbajo, tan vulnerable. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que él jamás permitiría que algo lo lastimase. Que movería cielo, tierra y mar solo por él

-Hijo – decía Doris – tú sabes cómo son estas cosas. Cuando estamos en servicio las cosas son así. Puede pasar en cualquier momento

-Steve… – dijo Danny, no sabía cómo entablar esa conversación, pero unos segundos después supo que no hacía falta

-¡Danny! – dijo este abrazándolo desesperadamente

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto cuando se separaron

-Fue una mina… – dijo Steve – el camión cayo por una pendiente… no reaccionaba…

-Estará bien – dijo Danny – tranquilo. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites

-Ya han pasado varias horas y no nos dicen nada – dijo Steve angustiado

-Debes estar tranquilo, hijo – dijo Doris

-¿Familiares de Catherine Rolling? – dijo el doctor

-Soy su… – dijo Steve

-Es su novio – dijo Danny cuando Steve no continuo – ¿cómo esta Catherine?

-La teniente Rolling esta fuera de peligro – dijo el médico – lamentablemente no pudimos salvar al feto

-¿Fe… fe… to? – dijo Steve nervioso – no… no entiendo ¿Qué feto?

-La teniente Rolling tenía tres meses y medio de gestación – dijo medico revisando su informe

-Pero… no… sabíamos – dijo Steve – Dios, si lo hubiésemos sabido

-El historial clínico dice que la teniente vino a su segunda consulta mensual hace quince días – dijo el medico

-¿quince días? – dijo Danny – eso es antes que hubiesen ido a la misión

-Ella sabía… – dijo Steve y cerró los ojos

-Eso no es todo, señor – dijo el médico – Han sido muchas pérdidas continuas

-Espere – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿dijo varias perdidas?

-Cuatro en total en los últimos dos años y dos hace cinco y cuatro años respectivamente – Danny se pasó las manos por la cara – su útero está muy débil. Debe dejar de intentarlo mínimo un año para que su matriz se fortalezca. Si sigue así puede quedar estéril

-¿Ella supo de los anteriores… antes de…? – pregunto Danny

-Si detective Williams – dijo el doctor –, ella sabía que estaba gestando ante de sus perdidas

-Muéstreme esto – dijo Steve tomando el historial y revisándolo –. Las fechas… siempre en misiones. Aceptaba misiones a pesar de…

-En unos minutos la pasaran a su habitación – dijo el medico

-Gracias doctor – dijo Danny

-Hijo – dijo Doris –, tú sabes cómo es esto del servicio. La nación es primero

-¡Prácticamente aborto! – grito Steve – ¿Vas a defender eso?

-Steve, tú eres Marine – dijo Doris – sabes cuales son las prioridades…

-¿Prioridades? – dijo Danny atónito – ¡perdió seis hijos! ¡Seis! ¡Y lo que es peor se lo oculto a Steve!

-¿Acaso el que Steve lo supiera iba a impedir que los perdiese? – dijo Doris – por favor. Están haciendo un escándalo de nada

-¿Le hubiese ocultado un embarazo a mi padre? – dijo Steve frunciendo las cejas

-No estamos hablando de mi – se defendió Doris

-Por supuesto que lo haría – dijo Danny sonriendo – se hizo pasar por muerta veinte años

-Gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Doris –. Hijo, sé que se ve terrible, pero…

-Tu novia solo asesino a tus seis hijos en nombre de la patria – dijo Danny y ambos McGarrett la miraron – okey, okey. Iré por café – y se alejo

-Steve – dijo Doris acercándose

-¿Sabías de todo esto? – pregunto Steve y su madre no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia otro lado – Claro que lo sabias – dijo riendo sin gracia – Doris lo sabe todo

-Lo siento, hijo – dijo ella – creímos que era mejor para ti

-Déjame ¿sí? – le dijo este y se alejó mientras Danny solo observaba

Catherine despertó un parte horas en su habitación, antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. Lamio sus labios y giro su cabeza. Sonrió al ver a Steve dormitando en el sofá

-Hola marino – dijo Catherine sonriendo

-¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Steve

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí – dijo ella agarrándole la mano

-Me alegro – dijo Steve

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Catherine intrigada

-Es lo que yo te pregunto Cat – dijo Steve – ¿paso algo?

-No te entiendo – dijo la mujer sonriendo intrigada

-Perdiste al bebé… – dijo Steve

-No… – dijo Catherine cerrando los ojos –, pensé que esta vez

-¿Igual que la anterior? – pregunto Steve – y la anterior, y la anterior a la anterior

-Steve… – susurro Catherine

-Seis – dijo Steve mirándola directo a los ojos –. Asesinaste a seis hijos míos. Nuestros hijos

-Podemos volver a intentarlo – dijo ella sonriendo – somos jóvenes

-Inténtalo – dijo Steve respirando hondo – pero cuídate. Piensa bien, que es más importante para una ti, un hogar o tu carrera en la Marina. Ten presente que no tienes que renunciar definitivamente a una por otra

-Ya verás que vamos a… – dijo Catherine

-No – dijo Steve –, no, Catherine. Creo que no me estas entendiendo. Esto se acaba aquí.

-¿Qué? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

-Esto nunca fue amor, y los dos lo sabemos – dijo steve –, la pasábamos bien más nada, pero de ahí a llamarlo…

-Steve… – dijo Catherine – sé que estas sorprendido por esto, pero…

-Cat… – dijo Steve – ya no te quiero en mi vida

-Acabo de perder a tu hijo – dijo Catherine señalando su vientre

-No – dijo Steve –, no digas que perdiste a mi hijo. Tú asesinaste a mis hijos

-Steve yo te amo – dijo la mujer desesperada

-Suerte en tu carrera – dijo Steve – es lo que más te importa ¿no? Por cierto, no quiero sonar cruel, pero en verdad pensaba terminar esta… relación regresando de la misión, así que no creas que es solo porque abortaste a mi hijo – sale lentamente

-¿Cómo está? – dijo Doris preocupada

-Ya no es mi problema – dijo Steve

-Claro que es tu problema – dijo Doris furiosa – ¡la que está allí adentro es la mujer que amas! ¡La madre de tus futuros hijos!

-La que está allí, madre – dijo Steve señalando hacia la recamara –, es una mujer mentirosa a la que yo no le importo y que me negó la posibilidad de ser padre seis veces

-¡Si te vas ahora, Steve, te olvidaras de mí! – sentencio Doris

-Yo conduzco – dijo Steve mirando a Danny

-Permiso – dijo el rubio

-Danny, habla con él – suplico Doris. Este la miro en silencio y salió


	2. Chapter 2

Subieron al auto, pero Steve no encendió el motor del Camaro, en cambio apoyo su cabeza en el volante y unos minutos después Danny escucho claramente el sollozo desgarrador de su mejor amigo. Se imaginó como sería su vida sin su amada monito o su pequeña ardillita y un escalofrió recogió todo su cuerpo. Simplemente eso era imposible

\- Déjame conducir solo por hoy – dijo Danny suavemente – prometo que no se hará costumbre – espero varios momentos hasta que Steve se movió hacia el lado del copiloto, Danny entro y minutos después arrancaron

\- Hoy… es viernes – dijo Steve – vamos por los chicos

\- Estaba pensando decirles que iba ir mañana por ellos – dijo Danny –, ya sabes… que hoy tengamos una noche de chicos, tomar algo

\- Preferiría una noche de Ohana – susurro Steve –, claro, si no…

\- Podemos hacer pizza al estilo Williams – dijo Danny – la auténtica pizza de Nueva Jersey

\- Suena delicioso – dijo Steve

\- Vamos por los chicos entonces – dijo Danny

Steve solo miraba por la ventana. Fue un viaje silencioso hasta el colegio. Cuando llegaron, los chicos aun no salían así que quedaron en silencio

\- Solo dilo – dijo Danny

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Steve

\- Te conozco – empezó Danny – sé que te vas a cerrar en ti y no quiero eso. No lo voy a permitir

\- Estaré bien, de verdad – dijo Steve –, no te preocupes. Para mi corazón, ellos también son mis hijos ¿lo sabes, no? Allí vienen – y bajo del auto

\- Nuestros – susurro Danny sonriendo antes de bajar tambien

\- Tío Steve – dijo Grace corriendo a abrazarlo – ya volviste. Te extrañamos

\- Tío – grito Charlie – mira lo que hice. La profesora dijo que dibujemos a nuestra familia y yo nos hice a todos. Somos Danno, tú, Grace, mi mamá, papá Stand y yo. Acá están el tío Chin Y la tía Kono, y el tío Luo y… – pero Steve ya no escuchaba, solo imaginaba que uno de esos niños a los que Catherine no había dejado nacer podría estar jugando con Charlie

\- Tío – dijo Grace – ¿estás bien?

\- Su tío y yo hemos estado bajo mucho stress esta semana – dijo Danny – y necesita que lo mimemos mucho

\- ¿Qué es minar? – pregunto Charlie

\- Mimar, bobo – dijo Grace

\- No llames así a tu hermano – dijo Danny

\- Lo siento Danno – dijo Grace bajando la mirada

\- Mimar – dijo Danny – es cuando te abrazo fuerte fuerte y te lleno de besos y cosquillas para que ya no te duele el corazoncito

\- Entonces yo voy a minar mucho mucho al tío steve – dijo Charlie abrazando fuerte al moreno

\- Mimar – dijo Grace

\- Eso dije, minar – protesto el pequeño rubio

\- ¿Vamos por helados? – dijo Steve

\- Gran idea – dijo Danny

\- ¡Helado! ¡Helado! – gritaron los niños corriendo hacia el auto

\- Estarás bien – dijo Danny – tu Ohana se encargara de eso. Lo prometo – y Steve hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

\- Perdón – susurró Steve – No merezco que estés aquí. No merezco…

\- Todas las parejas pelean – dijo Danny – no por eso se dejan de querer y yo te amo – dijo poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro

\- Yo también te amo mí hobbit – dijo Steve – a partir de hoy prometo hacer locuras donde me puedas supervisar

\- ¿Y el ejercito? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Marina Danno – dijo Steve – marina. Y no te preocupes por eso. Fue mi ultima misión. Sólo queda terminar unos tramites. No te quiero perder.

\- Nunca lo harás – dijo besándolo suavemente segundos antes que los chicos los llamen a gritos

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Catherine había perdido al bebe. Tanto ella como Doris habían intentado comunicarse con él, pero simplemente las ignoraba.

Una mañana en la que Steve regresaba de correr encontró a Catherine sentada en la sala con una taza de café recién hecho frente a sus manos

\- Buen día marino – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Steve sin expresión alguna

\- Para ti como ofrenda de paz – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la taza pero Steve no la acepto – vamos ya no estés molesto, te hare tu desayuno favorito luego nos bañamos juntos…

\- ¿Y Doris? – pregunto Steve

\- Dijo que vendría más tarde – dijo la castaña sonriendo – ya sabes para darnos mayor privacidad

\- Llámala y dile que venga en este momento – dijo Steve

\- Yo creí… – dijo Catherine confundida – pensé que podríamos hablar tú y yo… a solas… ya sabes

\- Llámala – dijo Steve dándole el teléfono –, no tengo todo el día. La quiero aquí en diez minutos – su celular sonó – diez minutos – y se alejó para contestar

Diez minutos después Doris McGarrett y Catherine Rolling estaban sentadas en la sala de la primera

\- Ya habla de una buena vez – dijo Doris – no tengo todo el día

\- Tranquilas esto es rápido y fácil de entender – dijo Steve dijo mientras Danny bajaba las escaleras aun en piyamas

\- Danny – dijo Catherine sorprendida – no sabía que habías dormido aquí

\- Yo vivo aquí – dijo el rubio – buenos días – y sin más le dio un beso a Steve en los labios

\- ¿pero qué significa esto, Steve? – dijo su madre molesta

\- Creí que irías a correr hoy – dijo Danny

\- Acabo de regresar – dijo Steve haciéndole una caricia en el rostro – ¿descansaste?

\- Algo – dijo Danny bostezando – Charlie llamo hace un momento, dijo que no olvidemos su recital de hoy

\- Estoy más emocionado que él – dijo Steve sonriendo – ya quiero escucharlo cantando

\- ¿Por cierto que hacen ellas aquí? – dijo Danny – ¿tú la invitaste?

\- Claro que no – dijo Steve y el celular de Danny sonó

\- Genial – dijo este – es el día de no dejemos dormir a Danny. ¿hola? ¿hola? colgaron

\- Steve más te vale explicarme en este… – exigió Doris

\- Esta es mi casa y hago lo que yo quiera en ella – interrumpió Steve – solo te llame para dejarles bien claro a ambas que no quiero que ninguna se vuelva a acercar ni a esta casa, ni a mí, ni mucho menos a mi Ohana. Denme sus llaves

\- Pero… - protesto Doris

\- De prisa, yo tampoco tengo todo el día – Catherine se las entrego de mala manera. Ahora, por favor… – y les señalo la puerta que daba a la calle

\- Esta también es mi casa – dijo Doris molesta

\- Más te vale que tu expli… – dijo Catherine

\- Pero miren que insolente – dijo Danny sonriendo – después de todo lo que hicieron se hacen las ofendidas. Una es la ex y la otra está legalmente muerta ¿De qué hablan?

\- Mira Danny – dijo Catherine – esto es un tema familiar.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos – Los familiares de Steve somos Doris, que desgraciadamente es su madre y yo, que soy su esposo. Las ex no cuentan como familiar ¿o sí? – y miro a Steve

\- No – dijo este – por eso tienes prohibido acercarte a Rachel

\- ¡Tú a mí no prohíbes nada, troglodita! – grito Danny furioso

\- Pero Danno – protesto Steve cuando su celular sonó

\- ¡Es Karen! – dijo Danny emocionado – ¡es Karen! Hola Karen – contesto – soy Danny. Steve está en la ducha – y escucho – ¿me lo juras? – escucho nuevamente – salimos para allá – y colgó

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo steve nervioso

\- Dio positivo – dijo Danny sonriendo – seremos padres

\- De nuevo – dijo steve emocionado

\- De nuevo – dijo Danny

\- Te amo – dijo Steve besándolo – démonos prisa

\- Esperen esperen – dijo Doris – ¿Cómo es eso de que están casados?

\- ¿Y eso de que serán padre de nuevo? – pregunto Catherine sorprendida

\- Danno y yo nos casamos hace cuatro meses – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Catherine – estas bromeando

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Doris – yo lo sabría

\- Creo que perdió el toque, "suegrita" – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Investígalo si quieres – dijo Steve – nosotros nos tenemos que ir. La madre sustituta de nuestro tercer hijo nos acaba de confirmar que la prueba dio positivo. Así que… – y le señalo la puerta – ah, Doris, los muertos no vuelven de las tumbas. Así que… no vuelvas

\- ¿Y lo nuestro Steve? – dijo Catherine – ¿y nuestro amor?

\- ¿Cuál amor? – dijo Steve – eso era sexo. Y si es que hubo algo más, termino de morir en nuestra última misión juntos. Mejor váyanse, Danno y yo tenemos mucho que hacer

\- Steve… – suplico Catherine

\- Neanderthal ya es tarde – dijo Danny – vámonos

\- ¿Prefieres a este…? – dijo Doris

\- Vamos a darnos una ducha – dijo Steve

Quince minutos después la pareja bajaba ya cambiada y lista para salir de la mano

\- ¿Siguen aquí? Tienen que irse las dos, están en propiedad privada. Yo conduzco – dijo Steve

\- Es mi auto, animal – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué te llamas? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Steve – ¿Cuál es tu nombre de casado?

\- Danniel Williams de McGarrett – dijo el rubio

\- Exacto – dijo Steve sonriendo – de McGarrett. Tú eres mío, por lo tanto el auto también es mío. Cuando regresemos no quiero a ninguna aquí – sale

\- A ninguna – sentencio Danny antes de correr detrás de su compañero – ¡Animal, vuelve aquí! ¡Es mi auto! ¡Steven!

\- Soy el padre de tu tercer hijo – dijo steve – déjame conducir

\- Esa excusa no vale – dijo Danny – decidimos no saber cuál de los dos era el padre biológico

\- En cuanto te sientes lo sabrás – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¡Animal! – grito Danny y no hacía falta para saber cuan sonrojado estaba –. Por cierto me debes el desayuno


End file.
